


Bet All I Have on That Furrowed Brow

by mystic_hyacinth



Category: The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: Body Image, Body Worship, Breastfeeding, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Enemies to Lovers, Established Relationship, Gentle Sex, Impregnation, Internalized Homophobia, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Manhandling, Massage, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pet Names, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pregnancy Kink, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26825614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystic_hyacinth/pseuds/mystic_hyacinth
Summary: Despite how guilty and resentful he may be, Nazi enjoys being taken care of whilst he's pregnant.
Relationships: nazi/commie
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Bet All I Have on That Furrowed Brow

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Halloween instead of the Castlevania fic I've been planning for months - don't judge me. title is taken from mitski's 'me and my husband'.

After eight and a half months of pregnancy, Nazi was hardly even sure what phase of it he was in. He was well past. Now he was what LibRight had described as ‘violently pregnant’. Everything was too big, too wide and shaky. All his uniforms had sat unworn for months and he had taken to simply dressing himself whatever stuff he could find after a quick rifle through of Commie’s closet. It didn’t matter if nothing matched or he came across looking homeless (much to the chagrin of LibRight and the endless amusement of Anarkiddy) he wouldn’t walk around the house naked and pregnant. He’d rather die before stooping to the roue behavior of the libertarians.

Yet, despite his current condition he had accepted it with honor and pride, it wasn’t every day that he would be given a task such as this, literally breeding the perfect weapon to defeat the Centrists. All of his housemates had discussed it at length and even with LibLeft and his flaky views on gender, Nazi was the only one who truly rose to the occasion by allowing the Communist to impregnate him. But who else would do it if not him? A Nazi with all the brawn and strength of a man and the ability to sustain life as a woman, with the combined power of Commie they would be unstoppable.

Outside of battle strategy, he denied himself the sentimentality of the whole thing. Sure, he and Commie had been lovers in secret (as secret as they could be in this house) long before the plan was proposed, but Commie was practically doting on him whenever he was around. He fetched him stuff, no matter how close it was. He fed him, cooked for him, made sure he stayed up to date on all his prenatal classes and had instructed the libertarians to keep an eye out for his lover whenever he wasn’t home. It was almost as if he was excited to be a father, almost as if he was excited to be a father of he and Nazi’s child in particular.

It was a warm and fuzzy feeling Nazi hated to indulge in and yet, he couldn’t help it oftentimes being comforted with the thoughts of his Communist singing old Soviet lullabies to him or feeding him mountains of pierogies. Even now, underneath the mechanical buzz of the ceiling fan going ninety miles an hour and the soft humming of Commie as he messaged his swollen feet at the bottom of the bed, he was blissful - if not a little guilty about feeling so decadent. 

“How are you feeling, dorogoy?” asked Commie, eyes flicking upwards towards his lover as he pressed his thumbs into the man's arches.

Nazi set down his book, some garbage about gender and parenting that Libleft had given him a week ago. “I can hardly walk, can barely even stand up without needing help.” Nazi complained before groaning a little as Commie worked his fingers into his feet. “What about you, hm? Having fun down there?”

“Of course I am, nothing better than being wrist deep in your achy feet.” Commie snarked.

Nazi rolled his eyes but nonetheless smiled. “I hope this isn’t some degenerate fetish of yours.”

“Oh, you’d know if it was.” he said, making of a show of pressing ten tickling kissed to each of his love’s toes before stepping out of his slippers and going to lie down in the bed besides the Nazi. His hands coming up to rub softly over his taut, round stomach. “Besides, you worry too much, the doctor said this is normal, yes? It will all be worth it once the baby comes.”

If Nazi could move faster he would flip his body towards his lover with a sharp glare, but instead only relegated himself to turning his head. “Commie, be reasonable.” his voice was exasperated. “I’m big as a house, none of my clothes fit anymore. I’m achy and sweaty and exhausted.” he snapped. “I have to rely on stupid LibLeft to be my - what was it? Diva?”

Commie laughed, patting his lover’s stomach as he ran his hands over it. “Doula.” he corrected him. “And let quem be, qui takes good care of you when I’m not here. I should really thank quem for that.”

“Ugh, don’t say that. I’m tired of his herbal teas and shit, they taste awful.”

“Yet they work, yes? I distinctly remember you going to quem when your morning sickness was getting out of hand.”

Nazi blushed, turning to look at the blur of the ceiling fan. “Maybe if he had tea that wouldn’t make me look like a fucking whale we would be on better terms.”

Commie inched himself closer to his love, wrapping his arms as tight as his tender body would allow and kissing his cheek. “You are perfect, dorogoy. Like fertility god of outlawed folk religion.”

“Stop that.” Nazi snapped. “I won’t have any of your polytheistic heresy. You’ve been hanging out with LibLeft a lot too, haven’t you?”

“And if I have it doesn’t change the way I see you.” he kissed his cheek again anc slowly began trailing is mouth down the side of Nazi’s face and finally to his neck. His tongue trailed over fading marks and relished in the shivering he got from his lover when he had his way over particularly sensitive spots. 

Meanwhile, Nazi was already a little breathless, his oversensitive body being kicked into overdrive as he struggled to so much as push himself upwards into his lover’s touch. “What are you trying to drag me into now?”

“Nothing that we haven’t done before.” his hands were now exploring his lover’s body and he kept kissing and biting him, although far more carefully than he was used to being. One of his hands gently groping and toying with his husband’s swollen breasts. He was a staunch atheist and yet there was no way that some long forgotten god hadn’t truly blessed his lover with all the changes that pregnancy brought. Sure he was cranky and emotional but Christ, it was like everything about him was more radiant, fuller and more enticing. Commie would be a fool if he didn’t reach out to touch. “These are more sensitive now, yes?” he said, rolling a peaking nipple through his love’s shirt. “They hurt you more?” 

Nazi bit his lip, only able to nod and gasp out a breathless ‘yes’ before Commie sat up to roll up his lover’s shirt. The relief at the cool air rushing against his prickly, hot skin was sublime and Nazi sighed for a moment before his nipples were captured in the hungry mouth and hands of his Commie.

It didn’t take many sucks for Commie to finally draw the milk (and some moans) from his lover. The substance was sweet, hot and thick and he closed his eyes as he drank it all down. He hfelt Nazi’s hands come up, pushing off his ushanka and running themselves through his hair before pulling him closer. 

“A-ah, yes…” he moaned. “That’s perfect, that’s damn good.” he whispered. Nazi moaned as well, flcikering his tongue around the swollen nub before going back to sucking. His other hand rolled Nazi’s other nipple, giddy at the slow dribble of milk that was already starting to leak from him. No vodka nor kompot from babushka could taste so perfect and no Red Army Choir song was so sublime as the moans of relieved pleasure that tumbled past his Nazi’s lips. 

He pulled off the first nipple with a wet, obnoxious pop before lookin back up at his flushed, needy lover. “I know this is for our baby, but I feel like I’m going to have a hard time sharing it.”

“Shut up and keep drinking, collectivizing scum.” he moaned and Nazi obliged him, hurriedly taking the other nipple into his mouth and startig the process all over again. His tongue flicked the nipple and curled around it, teasing and driving his lover mad before he finally decided to suck it properly. He revelled in the taste as it filled his mouth and slid down his throat and by the noises his Nazi was making, he couldn’t get enough of it either, moaning and twitching as Nazi used his hand to squeeze the excess out of him.

Once Commie had his fill he pulled off gently, tracing his lips around the darkened blue veins on Nazi’s tits and allowing him to calm down for a moment. 

“Feel better?” Commie asked, making a show of wiping his mouth. 

“You’re disgusting, I should kill you.” Nazi snapped, though his words lacked their proper bite as he fought to catch his breath. 

“You’re gorgeous, I should keep going.” Commie smile and managed to lift Nazi’s hips with one hand and wiggle him out of his boxers in another. “Though I like seeing you in my clothes, I think it’s nice to see you out of this. Looks more natural that way, like countryside when spring comes and everything starts to bloom.”

Nazi could only close his eyes and blush as his lover slowly stripped him whilst hardly requiring him to move a muscle. Of course his Commie was strong enough to do all of this, of course he just lifted him up and moved him around like it was nothing. Of course he managed to make him feel small even when he felt like if something dropped around him it would fall into orbit. Of course, of course, of course.

After his shirt was removed Commie could only sit back and marvel at him, in awe of every new curve and stretch mark. He paid attention to all the little details, kissing the apex of his stomach first before working his way down. He closed his eyes as if trying to be reverent and held his lover in place as he trembled, his hands warm and steadying against his skin. “All of this is perfect.” he whispered, his chin brushing up against the mound right before Nazi’s slit. “All of it is ours.” 

Nazi was almost mortified at just how soaked he was and arched up into Commie’s mouth as soon as it made contact with his cunt. Whenever they did this, Commie took his time taking Nazi apart, slowly tearing him down until he was bare moans, panting and desperation. His tongue would come up, circling his outer folds and going deeper until he was practically tongue-fucking him. With all the strength he could muster, Nazi tried his hardest to fuck his face but only received a cuple pats from Commie before he pulled off.

“You don’t move, okay? You lay there and be all pretty and comfortable like bourgeois pillow princess you are.” he snarked. “I do all the hard work.”

Before Nazi could comment that blasted mouth was back on him licking and kissing and making him tremble. He tried to keep his thick thighs from locking around Commie’s head and suffocating him but it was no use, Commie teased him so beautifully and never failed to make him feel like every part of him was out in the open, available for the communist to toy with and touch.

Well, in this case it was pretty literal, but the sentiment was never fully gone.

Nazi was gone by the time Commie tongue had attached itself to his clit and sucked hard. His hips were lifted once more and fingers dug half-moon marks into his plush ass. Commie’s tongue made him delirious as he huffed out little curses and half-sentences, keening when it started darting back and forth over his clit. 

And the whole time those eyes, dark and intent on him as he kissed and sucked around his cunt. It was as though he had him under a microscope, studying his every tremor and whine. “Don’t look at me like that, you know how it makes me feel.”

Commie arched a furrow brow and pulled off slightly before flattening his tongue and licking a wide stripe up Nazi’s sopping cunt. The smaller man groaned, trying his best to cant is hips upwards despite Commie’s hold on him. “I did this to you, I will look however I want.”  
It wasn’t long before Nazi felt a finger slip inside him alongside Commie’s sinful tongue. Though his wetness seemed to be coming out of him by the gallon, Commie was nothing if not thorough as he added two more fingers, twisting and curling them inside his lover. Nazi could only groan, the combined pleasure of his tongue and fingers already having him clench and tense as though he were ready to come. Commie took it, mouth all but fused to Nazi’s cunt and letting him move and shake against him. 

Nazi would never admit it until he died, but he loved this - every second of it. 

With one last, wet kiss Nazi pulled his mouth off of Commie and slid his fingers out of him. He hastily shoved down his pajama pants to reveal his cock, already straining at the wanton display in front of him. Nazi’s mouth watered and for a moment he thought to ask Commie if he could just have a taste of that delectable dick, but he knew the other authoritarian would refuse, insisting he needed to relax.

“It’s been too long, kotenok.” he mused as he stroked his cock with one hand and reached up to grab a pillow and wedge it under Nazi’s hips with the other. 

“It’s been three days.” Nazi snarked, opening up his legs a little wider to accomodate his lover. Commie thrusted against his lover, groaning at the hot, wet sounds his cock made as he coated himself in Nazi’s slick. The smaller man whined, rolling his hips as though begging. “Come on, you’re not going to tear anything. I’m plenty open.”

“You’re not an accelerationist, have some patience.” Commie rumbled and Nazi was silenced, reduced to simply moaning in time with his lover as their sexes slid together.

Commie needed only to inch his cock downwards a little and thrust forwards, sighing and Nazi mewled at the intrusion. ommie’s cock was as commanding as the rest of him, to the point where even if Nazi was well beyond wet and stretched he could still feel a bit of a burn as he slid in. His cock was bent slightly and though it was at its best angle when Nazi was riding him, he was in no means complaining with how he filled him up.

“You’re still just as tight, dorogoy.” he whispered. “Sure this isn’t one of those virgin birth things your religion talks about so much?”

Nazi’s laugh was breathless. “You know damn well it isn’t.”

Commie responded by pushing in deeper and Nazi could only groan, feeling as his cock strained and twitched inside him. He couldn’t understand how he could go an hour, much less three whole days without Commie inside him. As his pregnancy wore on, he couldn’t deny the neediness he felt when the Soviet wasn’t around. Even just to hug or kiss him in a non-sexual way, it was like every atom in his body craved him and the itch wouldn’t cease until he returned. 

And fuck, did Commie know how to sate him - how to really make him feel as if he had the world and more in their tiny shared room. Like a proper comrade, he knew how to give. 

Commie hardly paused once he was fully seated inside his lover, instead taking to slow, deep thrusts at first and looking over Nazi for any signs of pain or discomfort. Upon only seeing his desperation and pure want, he started pushing faster, burying himself deep in the tight wetness that was Nazi.

“I wish I hadn’t gone from behind the night I knocked you up.” Commie mused, practically grinding up Nazi’s insides with his cock and making the smaller man cry out - no doubt music to the prying ears of the libertarians down the hall. “Like how I watch you now, I wish I could have seen your face when you knew what I did to you. When I could hear you begging for me to do it, do you remember that?”

“H-how could I forget?” he said, every word laborious as his breath was fucked out of him. “Dammit, Commie. Please.”

“Please, he says.” said Commie with a smirk and he pulled halfways out before sliding in again. The key to pregnant sex was not roughness, especially not when he didn’t want to put a dent in the baby’s head or something. No, the key was to be meticulous and calculating. Nazi’s body was hyper-sensitive and every little movement could send him into a frenzy, so it was best to make every movement count - make everything worth crying for.

And Christ, did Nazi cry. His legs came up to wrap around Commie and lock him in place. Even if Nazi wasn’t going anywhere, he couldn’t stand to have him be away from him for even just a second. Commie obliged him, leaning down to kiss him as his thrusts grew deeper and more intent. 

“Hate when you talk bad about yourself, dorogoy. You always look beautiful but now it’s like you’re magnet, can’t keep myself away from you.” he moaned. “Like the only place I want to be is next to you.” 

“Stop that,” Nazi snapped. “Don’t lie to me like that.”

“Oh? You know don’t lie about stuff like this.” he whispered, leaning down to kiss him as he began to thrust a little harder. “I should put another one in you, yeah? I kind’ve like you like this.”

The implications were enough to make him keen again. “Whatever you want, Commie. Just please, deeper - ah fuck!” he whined, rolling his hips once more to meet his love’s thrusts. Commie reached down, thumbing over his hardened clit once more as his movements ever so slightly began to speed up.

“You look beautiful, fuck. I’m glad you’re on your back, now I can see all of you properly.” he smirked, loving the feeling of Nazi’s cunt twitching around him as it became abundantly clear the smaller man wouldn’t last very long after this. “You show me how good it feels, da? Show me what I do to you, want to make sure the baby knows just how much you love me.”

Maybe it was the possessive, domineering streak Nazi took on when they did this. Maybe it was him literally invoking their child and playing with his base instincts. Maybe it was because Commie’s cock was like fucking magic and his fingers were heaven. Maybe the baby had just driven him to be so horny a gentle breeze could make him cum. Yet, he couldn’t care less - with how Nazi was staring him down and fucking him deep, all he could do was beg and cry and hold his lover tight as his vision whited out and his words left him.

In some middle distance he felt Commie twitch and come inside him, those strong authoritarian ropes that had gotten the two of them in this mess in the first place. They held each other and with deep kisses swallowed each other’s moans. 

“I love you.” Commie whispered and Nazi couldn’t help but whisper it back. Authoritarians like them didn’t love, they were about duty, hard work and devotion but never love. Yet, this was what they had. A duty to one another, the willingness to work towards it and as much devotion as hidden practitioners of an interdicted religion. 

After a few moments of being locked, Commie slipped out and Nazi almost immediately craved the loss of him. 

“Better?” asked the Communist. 

“Just a little, might need you to be a bit more thorough next time.”

He laughed, cherishing the feeling of his Commie nestling into his side. This wouldn’t last until he knew it. Once the baby came, their nights would hardly be these quiet serene ones, even though they were offered help from their extra housemates (though LibRight did float the idea that he should be paid for his childcare services) yet Nazi cherished this nonetheless. Sure, he might still be huge and sweaty and feel like his bladder had a car parked on top of it - but he wasn’t alone. He stroked his stomach as his eyes fell closed and fell asleep to the tune of his lover’s breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @plentyokenty  
> IG: @disappointed_yam
> 
> Stay safe and don't forget to vote!


End file.
